Coming Home
by winchesteritious
Summary: Dean has been deployed for two years and finally comes home. Basically, I watched way too many soldier homecoming videos today, so I had to write one.


Sam Winchester looked over in his passenger seat one more time just to make sure his brother was really there and the grin on his face grew bigger as he looked back to the road.

"I still can't believe it, man." Sam's older brother Dean looked over at his brother and smiled.

"Me either. It's great to be home." Dean took off his fatigue hat and looked out the window. Coming home to Lawrence, Kansas after almost two years overseas had been almost a miracle. Dean had thought, more than a few times, that he wouldn't make it back.

"So, where do you want to stop first? Cas' office or Claire's school or actually home so you can drop your stuff off and get your baby?" Dean smiled at the thought of getting to drive his beloved Impala again, but he needed to see his adopted daughter and his husband first.

"Let's get Claire and then we all can go surprise Cas." Dean couldn't wait to see their faces.

* * *

Claire Novak-Winchester poked at her what her high school claimed was lasagna with her fork. She should've just gotten the pizza and mashed potatoes like her friends did. She opened up her notebook and began studying for her test next period. Her friends spoke around her as she continued to read and picked at what was actually edible on her plate. One of her friends from across the table, Alex, had said something she hadn't quite heard. Claire looked up.

"What?"

"I said, turn around." Claire figured it was Alex's crush of the moment walking in, so she turned around. Instead of seeing a senior with flawless hair, she saw an older man dressed in Army fatigues, smiling at her, with the name Winchester on the chest. Screw looking cool. Claire stood up, tears already in her eyes, and ran as fast as she could into her dad's arms. He picked her up and swung her around as she cried into his neck.

"I didn't know you were coming home!" She whispered in his ear. She was honestly afraid that she may wake up and he'll still be gone.

"I know, baby girl. That was the point." Dean set her on her feet, but didn't let go as the cafeteria burst into applause. Dean placed a kiss to her temple. Claire unwrapped her arms and wiped the tears from her eyes. Dean had to do the same. "Now, let's go get your dad."

"Wait, he doesn't know?!" Claire smirked. Of course he would wait to surprise her father.

"Of course not! Do you really think I would pass up a chance to pull one over on him? Now come on, I already got you out of school for the rest of the day and your taking your test tomorrow." Claire gave Dean a kiss on the cheek and then ran to grab her purse and notebook.

"I'm really glad he's home!" Alex beamed at her friend as she too wiped her eyes.

"Me too." Claire replied and then walked back over to Dean.

"Ready?"

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Claire pulled up to the accounting firm that Castiel worked at. They had stopped for flowers (on Claire's insistence that they make it as cheesy as possible) and were finally across town. They parked next to Castiel's Prius and got out. Dean couldn't get the smile off his face if he wanted to. He looked at Claire.

"Alright, call him." Claire pulled out her phone and dialed her father's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Claire? Shouldn't you be in school? What's wrong?" Her father's gravelly voice came through the speaker. Claire tried to put some panic in her voice.

"Dad, can you come get me? I left my science project at home and if I don't get it to Mr. Michaels, he's going to fail me! Please?" Castiel gave a long weary sigh.

"Claire, how many times did I tell you not to leave that? Give me twenty minutes and be ready to go."

"I will be. Thanks."

"Of course." Sam stepped away and got the camera on his phone ready to go for when Castiel finally came out. Two minutes later, Castiel came bursting through the doors with his trench coat blowing in the breeze. He was looking down at the ground and fumbling around in his pockets for his keys when he looked up. He stopped in his tracks and stared before walking as quickly as possible towards the trio. Dean couldn't wait and began walking towards his husband. The two met in the middle and had their arms around each other and their lips attached.

"Gross!" Claire yelled out and the two parted, but both of their eyes were swimming in tears.

"I…you…how?"

"Well, Sammy came and picked me up and then we went and got Claire and…" Dean was cut off by another kiss.

"Maybe they should've waited to come get me." Claire remarked to her uncle. Sam chuckled and then pushed Claire towards them. She tapped Dean on the shoulder. He broke away from Castiel and pulled her into their hug.

Their family was finally back together.

* * *

 _ **It's Veterans' Day here in the United States, so I've been watching (and crying over) soldiers' homecoming videos for about the last two hours and this story popped into my head. Thank you to all the men and woman who have served/are serving.**_


End file.
